


A Helping Hand

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Eating, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Potions, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a belated birthday gift for SolaScientia who asked for "Severus/Harry, stumbling upon some unusual magic or potion" with an added note: "It's perhaps a weird and unspecific prompt, so do whatever with it." Well, I suspect it's a pretty weird and unspecific little ficlet. LOL
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolaScientia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaScientia/gifts).



> Written as a belated birthday gift for SolaScientia who asked for "Severus/Harry, stumbling upon some unusual magic or potion" with an added note: "It's perhaps a weird and unspecific prompt, so do whatever with it." Well, I suspect it's a pretty weird and unspecific little ficlet. LOL

Harry debated whether he should bother Sev— _Professor_ Snape, his mind sternly reminded his heart—on a Saturday night. He was probably enjoying a cup of tea and eviscerating the author of the latest cover story in _Potions Monthly_. 

Suppressing a chuckle, Harry decided that sounded like someone who could use some bothering even if he threw Harry out on his ear in the end.

Besides, they did have the matter of Étienne Zabini, son of Blaise and third-year Slytherin, to discuss.

That would be Harry's excuse anyway.

He knocked on the classroom door and stepped inside when he heard no answer. There was light coming from beneath the slightly ajar lab door so Harry tread lightly as to not startle Severus.

He pushed the door open and gasped. Severus's robes were parted and he had his hand around his cock—God, it was thick and long and _perfect_ —and was stroking himself, a small cauldron on a stool in front of him.

Severus looked up, eyes wide, hand frozen, his fingers now hiding the dripping head.

Harry licked his lips and shut and locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Severus asked, seemingly unable to make himself move.

"Giving you a hand," Harry said as he threw off his robes and stalked closer. He stopped when he was just within arm's reach. "All right?"

Severus's eyes never left Harry's. "Yes."

"Brilliant." Harry reached out and wrapped his fingers around Severus's. He looked down at their hands moving over Severus's length and felt the blood rushing toward his own cock at record pace. " _Fuck_."

Severus gripped one of Harry's shoulders as his hips snapped forward, clearly nearing the edge.

"Come for me, Severus," Harry said boldly and watched entranced as thick fluid burst from the tip of Severus's cock, coating their hands, spattering Harry's trousers.

Barely a drop made it into the cauldron.

Severus let go of Harry's shoulder and stepped back. He opened his mouth—likely to throw Harry out on his arse or rip him a new one altogether—so Harry blurted out, "Was that for a potion?"

"Yes." Severus scowled. "Something experimental. It requires a body fluid and I've exhausted the other available options."

Harry's cock throbbed, reminding him of its state. "Does it have to be your body fluid?"

"No, it's what I had at my disposal."

"In that case," Harry grinned, "all is not lost."

Severus looked down at Harry's obviously tented trousers and raised a brow, a smirk on his lips. 

"Very well, Professor Potter—"

"Harry," Harry interjected as he unzipped his trousers and freed his cock from his pants.

"Harry." His name on Severus's lips was like music to Harry's ears. "Let us see if your skill at making potions has improved."

"I may need some help," Harry said, giving himself a firm stroke. He doubted he needed any help at all. In fact, if he didn't go off in the next thirty seconds, he'd consider it a miracle. 

Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's.

"God, Severus," Harry groaned, his thighs trembling as he came after only three strokes.

And did no better at getting any spunk into the waiting cauldron.

When he looked up again, Severus was _licking_ his fingers clean.

"Christ, are you trying to kill me?" Harry asked, astonished that his cock was able to give an interested twitch at the sight as he tucked it away. "What are you going to do about the potion?"

"Try again tomorrow, perhaps."

"Or later tonight?" Harry leered.

Severus looked him up and down, devouring Harry with his eyes. "Are you offering further assistance?" 

Harry imagined a proper go with Severus and his gorgeous cock. "Oh, yeah."


End file.
